Isidora Stark
Isidora Yelena Stark (formerly Miroslava)' '''was born in Iaşi, Romania to Olivera Miroslava and Jovan Miroslav on the 29th of August, 2066. She was raised by her maternal grandmother in Siberia, and in 2077 began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During her time there she was sorted into the Ravenclaw house, and in her last two years was made house Prefect. Following graduation in 2084 she got a flat in London with best friend Alice Fischer, and after a year of traveling and partying, she sought out her former professor Abraham Botros, who connected her with alchemist friend Naser Hadad. He eventually took her on as his apprentice in the summer of 2085. She is the owner of the Estonian Dementieva Theater as of 2084. In between her alchemy studies she continued her own private studies in subjects including wandless/nonverbal magic, transfigurations, dark arts, potions, languages, and occlumency. On February 15, 2086 she ''officially started a relationship with Ascanius Stark. She began mentoring Kyroh Scabior in the art of potions making the following summer, running in line with her acceptance into the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. In the winter of 2086, due to unforeseen circumstances, Dora became impregnated by Ascanius. They had their first and only child, Octavia Stark, on September 2nd, 2087. On December 23, she had her surname changed from Miroslava to Stark. History Early Life Unwelcomed into the world on August 29th, 2066, early than expected, Isidora was born into a pureblood wizarding family that did not want another child, and certainly not another girl. From day one, Jovan and Olivera Miroslav gave their youngest child even less attention than they did Aleksandra and Anatoli. Not big on family, they spent their lives wrapped up in their jobs and social lives. It was when Dora was two months old, that word spread to Galina, Olivera's mother, of the new addition and even though she'd been alienated from her daughter's life for sometime, she wasted none in traveling over and retrieving her grandaughter with little quarrel. Dora has no memories of her immediate family, nor has she ever met her paternal family. All she has ever know is her grandmother's firm yet kind nurturing. Jaycob Skyes, a man who's family was close to her own, started to help raise her with a more jovial approach when she was a toddler, quickly becoming very fond of her. Ocassionally she would be looked after by her mother's sisters Violetta and Sofya. This happened less often as she matured and grew to detest her cousins. When she proved herself responsible enough, she would be left home during days with only the house elves or her tutors to keep her company. Isidora always preffered it this way. Pre-Hogwarts Dora started her tutoring very young. She's well versed in virtually all magical subjects, theories, and languages. She loves reading and learning new things, and in her spare time would sit in her grandmother's studies reading all the books she could get her hands on. Isidora also loves to experiment and would mess around with whatever she could get her little hands on. Her aunt Sofya had taken it apon herself to teach all of her nieces and nephews how to ballroom dance, and so she suffered through that, but didn't mind so much in the end since it turned out she actually liked dancing, and started teaching herself other types in her free time. All of which came in handy for her grandmother's parties. She got to do a lot of traveling with her grandmother for her business and for social events, but she had the most fun with her uncle, who would often come and take her away with him on his adventures. Her grandmother was very much aware of how Dora liked making her own decisions, and so the year she turned eleven, she was given the option to chose which prestegious magical school she preffered to attend. The young girl used all the time she had deciding where she wanted to go, gaining the assistance of her uncle in her choice. After deciding she didn't want to attend school at Durmstrang, where she'd be around her cousins all the time, she elected for Hogwarts, where her uncle attended in his younger years. Hogwarts First Year (2077-2078) Diagon Alley - train ride - sorted Ravenclaw - built kites with West - cooking with Cassia - picnic with Taryn Second Year (2078-2079) meeting Aidan - experiments with West - meeting Alexa - kneazle funeral - locked out of common rooms Third Year (2079-2080) ice cream with West + friends - meeting Alice and Mo - starts to get curious about boys - makeing cake with Terry - kissing happened - West hair stuff - Hogsmeade with Theo - becoming friends then besties with Alice - making Theo her boyfriend - getting Alexa to read Fourth Year (2080-2081) Carnival with Theo - swimming with West - birthday stuff with Alice and overnight stays- Ice cream - dirty Hogwarts - gift exchange with Mo - cooking for friends - vacuums - meeting Ascanius - Christmas with Theo/Alice - getting Biter - meeting Cat and agreements - sleepover - getting horns - dementors - butterfly date - ice cream weirdness - runes stuff - one year aniversery - Alice/West drama - Waffles with Alice Fifth Year (2081-2082) Miami with Alice and Taryn - dragons with Theo - A whole lot of Alice and a bit of Cat - West cream - Terry reunion of sorts - festival - VESPER - MidBirthday - More theo - Train/meeting Schuyler and finding out about Claw badges - meeting Kalla - Aidan in common room - Exchanging gifts with Mo - solitude/sick bestie - prefect event - Shrieking Shack Halloween party - meeting Olly - boyfriend gets kissed - making up - Hogsmeade with Taryn and Alice - christmas with boyfriend - visiting Alice christmas day - more Dora solitude and increased disinterest in classes/skipping - Easter in Maimi - Meeting Milton - Second Aniversry - bestie troubles - OWLs - Olly talks Sixth Year (2082-2083) Leaky Cauldron Internship - Taking cousin to DA - Miami again - Ice cream with West & Ruby - U17 matches with Alice - band practice watching - Meeting Alice's grandparents - traveling alone to Ireland - Driving lessons and road trip with Mo, Schuyler, Cat, and Nigel - dumping Theo and flying - Recieving prefect letter - Alice & West things - Midbirthady roadtrip - Lecture/threats from gran about slacking in school - Train ride - skipping feast/after feast things with Alice - Birthday stuff with Mo - Being a good prefect - Making up with Olly - Daydream lesson - Running with Botros - Friends all start getting old - Boys boys boys - Chance encounter - Christmas - New Years - Dance lessons - Prefect event and memories - Lots of sneaking out - Picnic with Mo and Nigel - Easter travels with Alice - Last Match - Theo lunch - Feast - Last night with the bestie - Train ride Seventh Year (2083-2084) Miami with Taryn & Milton - Ice cream and Cornwall with West - Germany with Theo - Traveling to Alice!gift locations - Catching up with Cassia - More Alice gifts - Fun times with Olly - A lot more Alice time with some Paulie in between - Driving with Nigel - Alice birthday - The day after - Midbirthday - Spending last week at Alice's - Skipping train ride/feast - No quidditch (not that she cared) - Dangerous plants with Vesper - forts and gift exchange with Mo - Claw buddy Dima - making 'friends' with another claw firstie Kyroh - Hogsmeade with the bestie - Not the greatest friend to West - Cranes - Magpie Match - Christmas in Italy - She gets a motorcycle - Drinks and tattoos - Letters - Meeting up with Paulie and becoming a couple - the convo that made Elodie more than an aquantence - blizzard - she doesn't leave the common room hardly ever - common room with Kyroh - making up with West - writting dozen of letters to help cope - more mirror convos with Alice - the blizzard is fixed - three letters are sent - closing feast and after - race across the lake in boats - train ride with Theo Personality and Interests Isidora had always been rather independent and reserved in her early years. Raised as an only child, she often kept to herself even when surrounded by other people as she prefered her own company to those she thought not worth her time and/or interesting. As she's grown older these traits have increased dramatically and she's become extremely anomalistic. Dora is intensely enigmatic, and can often times be distant, even to those she cares about most. It's not uncommon for her to suddenly go weeks without seeing any of her friends or family or seemingly no reason at all. When she is around people she can come off as reserved, though really she just prefers observation over interaction, and can frequently be found sitting in dark corners or in the backs of rooms observing people and their behaviors. The teenager is more curious than she should be, especially when it comes to the opposite sex, and all that pertains to them. She's extremely analytical and has annoyingly extreme issues understanding anything not based on logic such as emotion and in subsequence, people. It's impossible for her to understand people who work mostly or soley off their emotions or instincts, not being one to do so herself. Often times she can be considered rude and insensitive simply for the fact that she doesn't take into account other's feelings when speaking or acting. This often makes for a lot of mistakes in her personal relationships, though realization of said mistakes recently has caused her to try and be better... and still not succeeding. Although Dora has shown an intense disinterest in her school studies, so much that she often skips classes she deems unnecessary or ones that touch on subjects she's already knowledgeable in, she has always had a deep thirst for knowledge and learning new things that fasinate her. Books on folklore, riddles, and history tend to be her favorite over anything else. She has a strong love for runes and languages, being able to speak four fluently and is currently considering a fifth. When it comes to school, she excells in almost all that she attempts, and if she cared about house points or rankings she could be the top of her class. As it is Dora's grades don't show that she is in fact an overacheaver who tends to be a year ahead of her classmates in her studies. Wandwork is something she excels in and of all the subjects Transfigurations comes most naturally to her and is one she favors over all the other branches of magic. Ever since Vesper got her a caligraphy kit for christmas durng their fifth year, she's shown an increased interest in the hobby and often practices it as a distraction from troubling thoughts. Oragami is something she'd been skilled with as a child, as well as charming the paper creations to life. While she has no interest in playing intruments, having a lot of friends who do so has lead to her having a strong liking for listening to music. More than listening to music, Isidora loves to dance and has been trained in all of the classical dance styles. She loves clothes and dressing according to her mood, which makes for some interesting fashion choices on her part. Her favorite hobby, however, is figuring out people. As much as she doesn't like to be around them, if someone proves interesting or elusive enough, Dora will make it a personal challenge of hers to figure out this person. Sometimes the end up becoming a friend, and other times she loses interest once the person has revealed all there is to know about them. Relationships 'Family' Galina Dementieva Her maternal grandmother. Widow. Sole owner of Dementieva Theatre Company. Raised Dora since she was an infant. Jaycob Sykes Her uncle. Close friend of her maternal family. He lives in Wales. Is her favorite. She calls him Yasha. Hanna Pavlova Isidora's cousin of the same age. The one she's closest to. 'Friends' West Odessa Her first friend at Hogwarts, Isidora met this Odessa in Florean's and she bought a sundae for them to share, leading to an instant friendship with West despite their disagreement over him calling her Siddie. He likes to call her Siddie sometimes to bother her, though now she's grown rather fond of the nickname and prefers it from him to her actual name. Ice cream is a regular thing with these two, going on five summer now. They've had many good times over the years spent at Hogwarts together such as building kites together their first year, and they often sit together in classes. Their second year was when West first started allowing Dora to experiment on him, her first sucessfully testing out levitation spells on him in the fruit orchid. In thier third year Dora started getting intensly curious about his snogging escapades, and testing out her every-flavor lip gloss. But with him unavalible to try out this experiment, she needed someone else and West helpfully suggested that she kiss Theo. It took only a little encouragement from him, and a bit more time spent with Theo for her to agree. All of her experiments concerning him since then have been focused on his hair. Their friendship has grown extremely close over the years, and dispite the occasional disagreement they often enjoy private conversations, and are very comfortable around around each other. Recently their personal lives have become more intertwined as each is in a serious relationship with the other's best friend. Hazel Blue Gracae The friendship with her dorm-mate Blue was slow to grow, despite sharing such a small space for three years. Still even before becoming close, they were always there for each other, Dora attending the funeral for Blue's toad and helping to dig the hole. In their third year they bonded over shared parts of their past and personality, and also in nicking a certain something from a friend, and sharing it with a Gryffindor in the prefects bathroom. Dora and Blue share a lot in common with their home lives and she often seeks out the other girl when she wants to talk or just a drink. She can always expect a good time she's out with Blue. Theodore Kinsley Dora had met Theo multiple times over the course of their three years at Hogwarts, and shared a few mutual friends, though they never started to hang out together until West encouraged Dora to have him as a kissing buddy. After hanging out with him in the butterfly gardens and talking to him a bit more (and getting more flowers), she agreed. They shared their first kiss in the aquarium, and for the weeks after continued kissing and testing out glosses. She also styled his curly locks back to the way they had been before his third term. Theo slowly and unexpectidly grew on Dora, who had been persistant in saying they were only snogging and nothing more would come from that. After a bit of encouragement from friends, and realization on her own part, she finally asked him to be her boyfriend during the Quidditch celebration. He said yes. Dora was very pleased to have him for a boyfriend, but two years into their relationship and her feeling started to change. She no longer liked him the way she once did, and with the demons she had growing inside of her, Dora felt the need to take a break from being someone's girlfriend, not thinking it right to be with him just for the snogs and things, and so broke up with Theo during the summer of 2082. She still cares for him a lot however, and hopes that they can remain strong friends, even if it has been a slow growing one post-breakup. Alice Fischer Dora first met Alice over ice cream with a bunch of Hogwarts students and friends the summer before her third year, but it wasn't until well into the school year, before Winter holidays, that they really became friends, bonding over a late night trip to the kitchens and lists. Ever since then the two have become inseperable, spending as much time together as possible. They're a dangerous pair with even more dangerous ideas, and advice for each other that can occasionally land them in a bit of trouble but is all with the best of intentions to make sure the other is completely happy. Alice has even agreed to not bite Theo anymore when he and Dora became official. Dora has in turn help convince Alice that kissing is good and fun, and should happen soon. Dora was very pleased with herself when Alice finally did kiss someone, and even more extatic when her best friend got herself a boyfriend. Dora was there for Alice when her dating life became dramatic, and did whatever she could to make things better for Alice, even if it wasn't always helpful and sometimes made things worse. She was there for her when she needed a place to crash over the summer of her fourth year, and when she was trying to figure West things. Dora started traveling to spend Christmas day with Alice in her fourth year, and it's something she plans on continues and has as she's the only person the young girl wants to spend the holiday with. The first time she did, Alice got her a jarvey after Dora expressed interest in wanting to own one, and in return she named the critter after her best friend. Their bond has grown intense over the years, and has caused Dora to become dependent on Alice for a lot of things. There is no one else that she is closer with and depends on more than the older Gryffindor. Alice is the only person who knows all the intimate details of Dora's life, how she feels about them, and who has seen her when she's most vonerable. They both have let down all their gaurds for each other, and are fiercly protective and loyal to one another. Cassia Somerlad While wandering the kitchen corridor, Dora stumbled across Cassia and the girls ended up baking cookies together. Ever since then the pair have always enjoyed sharing stories and cheering on their houses and friends together at quidditch matches. They've grown closer over the years, Cassia even helping Dora to dig up information on her siblings. Aidan Stone Dora had a delima on her hands when there was candy she couldn't reach in Sugarplum's and no one around to help her until Aidan showed up. He was an eager firstie that summer, and helped her stack up baskets to reach the candy. It didn't please the shopkeeper all that much, but it got them their candy and a friendship. These two love playing games with each other, be it cards or pranks. In her third year they built a glowing igloo, and camped out in it for a good part of the day, eatting candy and playing even more games. She always cheers for him at Quidditch matches. Lately she's taken to grossing him out with her having a boyfriend, and being public about it around him. Dora often goes to Aidan first now when she wants to experiment, or just do something fun. She sees him as more of a little brother than anything, and finds it hard to take his budding relationships completely serious, but that doesn't stop her from trying to help, even if it means getting a bit aggresive about it. Alexa Cambridge Dora didn't pay much mind to Gryffindors, only ever finding them amusing and dangerous until the funeral for Blue's pet. It was when digging the hole with Alexa that she took an instant liking to the girl and ever since then she's accepted her as a friend, even if she constantly disagrees with West. She's always bothered by the fact that Alexa didn't like reading so much that she rarely did so, and challenged the girl in her third year. If Alexa could read one book that she gave her, Dora would teach her one spell. So far the younger girl has held up her end, and so has Dora. She plans to pick back up this deal when the new term starts. Marcus Branxton This pair of Ravenclaws meet over ice cream with their fellow year mates the summer before Mo transfered to Hogwarts. It wasn't until she became friends with Alice that she showed any interest in him though, encouraging her friend to get first kisses with him, and approving when they became a couple. After they broke up, Dora still approved of Mo, and even spent the train ride with him back to Hogwart their fourth year, and getting him a turtle ring for their birthday gift exchange. They've now made a tradition out of their post-birthday gift exhanges. Dora has made a habit of calling him by both his first and middle name for her own amusement, and he has in turn started doing the same. She often says things that can unintentionally hurt Mo, and can find him a bit soft or 'very hufflepuff' at times, but dispite this and their constant disagreeing on many things, they're friendship has grown over the years. Taryn Hayden Dora had never shown any interest in older students during her first year at Hogwarts, but she somehow found herself having a picnic with the then fifth year Taryn, offering to share some of her food with the Slytherin, which wasn't something she did often with strangers. Not having a present older sister to look up to, go to for advice, or just be curious about in general, Dora took an instant liking to Taryn and the open affection that came with her. Whenever she wants the advice of someone older, she only ever goes to Taryn for it, or when she just wants a hug. Taryn moving to America after she graduated was difficult for Dora who has abandomnent issues, but she's coped by writing constantly and visiting over holidays and summer. She has her own room in Taryn's condo that she only ever shares with Alice. Her bond with Taryn is extremely tight, and she looks to the girl as a pseudo big sister. Beezus Castell Ravenclaw Prefect. Terence Radley Fourth year snake. Cool but mostly absent friend. Vesper Bayliss Vesper is a fourth year at Beauxbations that Dora first took an intrest in when she spotted the girl observing Hogwarts students and their antics. Ever since then she's developed a strong long distance friendship with the girl and can't wait for her to transfer over to Hogwarts so that they can spend more time together. Category:Pureblood Category:Characters Category:Class of 2084 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Prefects Category:Alumni